Johnny Cade
Personality ---- Johnny cade is a generally quiet person and is a timid somewhat nervous wreck especially after his run in with Bob the Soc Relationships Johnny's relationship with his parents is not a good one. His father would beat him constantly, and if his mother would only speak to him to yell at him. Johnny`s relationship with the gang is like they were family to him. He was the gang's pet. His relationship with Ponyboy is that they were best buddies. He also had a good relationship with Dally, because he idolized him. Mrs. Cade Johnny is said to greatly resemble his mother physically, but nothing else. Mrs. Cade would hardly ever speak to her son, she would always ignore him. If she did talk to him it was to yell at him. When Johnny was in the hospital with critical injuries, he told the nurse to send his mother away when she came to visit him, saying that she probably only wanted to tell him what trouble he was causing her and his dad. When Two-Bit and Ponyboy saw her on their way to visit Dally, she yelled at them, telling them they were "greasy scum" and it was their faults the doctors wouldn't let her see him. Two-Bit reacted by glaring at her and saying "No wonder he hates your guts, you just go straight to hell." Pony says the doctors should have enough sense not to let her in to see him, because it would kill him. Mrs. Cade was an alcoholic, and didn't care much about Johnny. The only time she cared about Johnny was when she was in the hospital, and Johnny was a hero. The only reason she cared about him then was because she wanted part of the fame. Mr. Cade Everybody knows Mr. Cade is an idiot. He abuses Johnny but suprisingly, Johnny likes it because at least Mr. Cade doesn't ignore Johnny!His relationship with his father is no better. Constantly yelling at him, Mr. Cade would often beat Johnny. But despite this, Johnny would never cry or flinch when he was struck. In fact, Johnny preferred being beat by his father, because his father at least acknowleged that he was home. The Gang Johnny was described as being the gang's pet. Although he wasn't the youngest in the group (Besides Ponyboy), he was treated as such. Nobody would ever yell or get mad at Johnny, and all of them did their best to take care of him. Ponyboy was his best friend. Johnny looks up to Dallas Winston, or Dally, who is put in the hospital with him. While there, Johnny he misses the rumble, while Dally escapes and makes it. After the rumble, Ponyboy and Dally go to the hospital to check on Johnny. When they get there, Johnny is really weak. Johnny tells Pony to "Stay Gold" and dies. The whole gang is devastated by Johnny's death. Ponyboy Curtis Johnny and Ponyboy are best friends - they went through a lot during the time they spent together. Johnny saved Ponyboy from the Socs by killing Bob, because the Socs were attempting to drown him. They decided that it would be best to go and see Dally, because he would knew what to do and where to go to hide from the police. Once they met Dally, he gave them $50 a gun and told them to go hide in an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. In the church, they grew even more closer then they already were. Dallas (Dally) Winston Dallas was Johnny's hero, and Dallas loved Johnny. Dallas became very depressed when Johnny died. Shortly after Johnny's death, Dally ran out and robbed a grocery store which then led to him being shot and killed under a street light. Although he wanted to die, everyone knew that he would die young, desperate and violent. He said his life, without Johnny, was nothing. Johnny was the only thing Dallas loved in the world, and then when Johnny was gone, he cracked. Death When Johnny and Ponyboy were going back to Tulsa with Dally, the old abandoned church they were hiding in caught fire. There were some little kids playing in the church, and Pony and Johnny braved the flames to save them. Ponyboy made it out safely, but a piece of the roof fell on Johnny, breaking his back. Dally went into the church to get Johnny out, which he does, but receives bad burns on his arm. Johnny makes it to the hospital, and complains that he isn't allowed to put in enough hair grease. At the hospital, he tells Ponyboy about how he'd used to consider suicide, but now he wants to live, and that sixteen years just isn't enough. Later, Ponyboy and Dally come back to the hospital to tell Johnny they won, which Johnny replies to saying "Fighting is useless." His last words are to Ponyboy, telling him to "stay gold." He then dies.